In the conventional plunging or fixed style constant velocity joint the propshaft is connected to an axle or transmission. Constant velocity joints allow a rotating shaft to transmit power through a variable angle, at constant rotational speed, without an appreciable increase in friction or play. There are many prior art designs for these joints, and most are complex and heavy, both of which may be costly and lower transmission efficiency. Further, it is well-known that vehicle manufacturers are striving to eliminate excessive weight where ever possible in vehicles, reduce the costs of vehicle parts, and increase performance. It would therefore be advantageous for a joint to be lightweight, which can be achieved by reducing or eliminating the hardware, such as bolts and flanges, required to connect the joint to tubes or other structures. It can be appreciated that with the reduction or elimination of connection hardware, cost savings can be achieved as well as a reducing the complexity of the joint.